1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal of a socket which is mounted to a printed circuit board and adapted for electrically connecting a semiconductor package, especially to a land grid array (LGA) contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
LGA (Land Grid Array) is one of most common package for IC (Integrated circuit) or wafer. A LGA connector provides a solderless interconnection with a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). Such an electronic connector adapted to a LGA package generally comprises an insulative housing, wherein has a plurality of passageways, in which a plurality terminals are mounted respectively. Each terminal has a pair of electronic contact portions for electrically connecting with a CPU (Central Processing Central) and a PCB respectively. And, both of a bottom surface of the CPU and an upper surface of the PCB are respectively provided a plurality of pads to implement electronic interconnection with the electronic contacts of the terminal without solder.
A terminal for such LGA connectors defines a gap in the electronic contact portion to divide the electronic contact portion into two contact segments which both contact with a same pad of the CPU or the PCB to improve an electronic connecting between the LGA connector with the CPU or the PCB. However, since the pads of present CPU are arranged in much high density to transmit much more signals and lessen itself size, and small pitches between terminals become a vital requirement for LGA connector, so the gap in the contact portion of the terminal should be narrower to reduce a width of the electronic contact portion. However, such gap is usually formed by punching, so limited by manufacture equipment, it is difficult to cut out a small gap.
Hence, an improved terminal is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.